


Do you like that?

by IDidItForTheFanfic



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, get a room, pre-leviathan, revolving sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDidItForTheFanfic/pseuds/IDidItForTheFanfic
Summary: Set during a celebration after they helped the Wookies liberate Kashyyyk. Carth is admiring Kyra from afar and then they slip away from the crowds to be alone.





	Do you like that?

That night, Carth found himself unable to keep his gaze off of Kyra. She was on the other side of the campfire, laughing and dancing with Mission. He couldn’t help but notice her fluid and graceful movements, a grace he always admired whenever he watched her in combat. There was also the way her chocolate hair shined in the firelight as she danced, she had taken it out of its usual braid so now it fell in waves around her shoulders. She spun around, and caught his eye for a fraction of a second, and despite the distance and the dim light, he swore he saw her dark blue eyes sparkle.

  
He laughed and shook his head, “Ah forget it, Onasi.”

  
He turned to leave, intent on going back to the ship and maybe running some system checks, when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

  
“Oh,” he said, trying his best to sound casual. “Hey there Beautiful.”

  
Kyra smiled up at him, and Carth felt his heart skip a beat. That damn smile. Up close she looked even more captivating, her dark hair framing her face that was flushed red from all the dancing and alcohol.

  
Kyra tilted her head curiously, “Why aren't you dancing, Flyboy?”

  
Carth shugged, “Ah, well I don't have anyone to dance with, for one-”

  
“Well,” she drawled, cutting him off. “You could dance with me.”

  
“And,” he continued quickly. “It's been awhile since I've danced with anyone.”

  
Kyra sighed, “At least tell me you're not just going to go back to the ship?”

  
Carth laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling oddly embarrassed at being called out by her, “That was the plan.”

  
Krya just stared at him for a moment, and then a mischievous smile appeared on her face. She bit her lower lip, and Carth couldn't stop the sudden rush of thoughts about what he would like to do to those lips. Kyra slipped her hand into his, clasping it tightly. Carth's heart was hammering so loudly in his chest, that he was surprised she couldn't hear it.

  
“Come on,” Kyra said excitedly, pulling him through the crowd. He followed her diligently, until she finally stopped. She gestured enthusiastically to the area around them. She had led him to an isolated corner at the edge of the balcony, away from the fire and everyone else. “There, now we’re alone!”

  
Carth felt his face grow slightly hot, “I’m sorry, what?”

  
“We’re all alone,” Kyra explained, shrugging out of her jacket, reveling at how the cool air felt on her skin. She set the jacket down and walked back up to Carth. “Dance with me, Flyboy.”

  
“You brought me all the way over here,” he replied, taking her hand. “To dance with me?”

  
Kyra grinned cheekily, “That’s right. So show me what you’ve got!”  
Carth smiled gently, placing his free hand on her waist, “Alright, let’s dance Gorgeous.”

  
They began to dance together. Their movements were not as elegant, or as graceful as Kyra’s had been, but Carth liked this more. It was close and intimate, similar to how they moved together in battle, but now he could take the time to appreciate it. They moved together, round and round in circles, and occasionally Carth would try to make it more interesting by spinning Kyra. They had only been dancing for a short while, when Kyra sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Their dancing switched to swaying, and he could hear her humming softly.

  
A sly smile crossed Carth's face, “Hey Beautiful?”

  
Kyra stopped humming, but didn’t look up, “Yeah Carth?”

  
Carth dipped her. Kyra shrieked in surprised at the sudden change, and Carth couldn’t keep from laughing at her baffled expression. Not long after that, Kyra began to laugh too. It was then that Carth realised how close they were. They were practically nose to nose.

  
Carth swallowed, “Kyra?”

  
“Yes?” She replied breathlessly.

  
He opened his mouth, but the words got stuck in his throat and he righted her, “Nevermind.”

  
Kyra raised a hand to his cheek, cupping it gently, “Carth?”

  
He sighed, “Yes Beautiful?”

  
“Carth,” she whispered. “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

  
Her question suddenly had him stammering like a teenager, “Well I-I mean I-you-uh-”

  
She dropped her hand to his shoulder, using it to brace herself as she stretched up and placed a soft kiss to where her hand had just been.  
With that one kiss, what had been Carth’s self control evaporated. He turned his head, catching her lips, and his arms moved to better support her. Kissing her was like bliss and it made his head swim, it was intoxicating and he loved it. He nipped playfully at her lower lip, causing her to gasp and she tugged him down closer. Kyra slid her tongue seamlessly between his lips, and Carth groaned and moved a hand to her hair, threading his fingers through it. He pulled lightly and was rewarded by a sharp moan of pleasure from Kyra. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath, and Carth took this as an opportunity. He hoisted Kyra up higher, briefly registering her arms around his neck; then he began to bite and suck at her collar bone and he relished at all the lovely noises she made in response. He removed his hand from her hair and went to caress her breasts. He could feel her nipples, hard through the fabric of her shirt, and he groaned again, louder this time. Kyra pulled at his pilot's jacket, trying to tear it from his shoulders. Carth felt a heat building in his groin, and a he pulled back, gazing at Kyra with dark, hungry eyes.

  
She made a slight whining noise when he stopped, so he placed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck and sucked lightly, just enough to leave a mark. When he spoke, his voice was low and rough, “I think we should go back to the ship.”

  
“Yeah,” Kyra gasped, tilting Carth's head up to kiss him again. “Back to the ship, good plan.”

  
He smiled against her lips, “We can't let the others catch us.”  
Krya giggled, “Are you suggesting a stealth mission Captain?”

  
“I guess I am,” he set her down and stroked her cheek, brushing a finger across the scar that ran across her face. “Do you accept?”

  
She turned her head so she could kiss his palm, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I got writer's block while writing Return of Revan and decided to write some smut. There's a second chapter in the works


End file.
